Scott Cawthon (Boss)
:Não é o que está procurando? Veja Scott (Desambiguação). Principal = Scott Cawthon (também conhecido como The Storyteller, The Puppet Master ou Omega Scott nos arquivos do jogo) é um dos chefes finais em FNaF World. Ele só pode ser combatido no Hard Mode, depois de derrotar Security. Aparência Sua aparência é baseada no (que compartilharam o mesmo nome) avatar que veio de um de seus jogos anteriores chamado "There is No Pause Button!", aparecendo como par de cubos na forma de uma figura. Ele é brilhante inteiramente na cor azul-claro. Estranhamente, estão faltando os pixels que ficam acima da cabeça do avatar de Scott. Quando o jogador o vê pela primeira vez, ele é apenas um glitch brilhante azul-claro. Depois ele muda para o avatar do personagem de TiNPB, e por fim ele muda para a sua forma "omega". Ataques Os ataques de Scott Cawthon são: Áudio "Stone Cold", o tema da batalha de Scott Cawthon. Arquivo:Boss theme stone cold.ogg Estratégias de Batalha Por ser um dos chefões finais do Hard Mode, ele é bem mais difícil do que Security. A sua vida é muito alta, e os seus ataques podem matar a equipe inteira em minutos. É aconselhado que o jogador siga os seguintes passos quando enfrentá-lo: #Montar uma equipe com pelo menos dois personagens que tenham o ataque "Gift Boxes". Assim, se ele matar um personagem, poderá ser restaurado. #Ter pelo menos um personagem com o ataque "Neon Wall", ou ativar o Chip Auto: Shield. #Ter os três Bytes que drenam vida dos chefões, e mais um Byte que cause dano. #O jogador pode também colocar os personagens do Update 1.2, já que eles possuem ataques com dano massivo. #Ativar os seguintes Chips: *'Curse: Status' irá diminuir a defesa, a força, e a velocidade dele no início da batalha, o que permite que o jogador ataque com mais tranquilidade. *'Auto: Mimic' será útil para repetir os ataques do jogador, principalmente o ataque "Gift Boxes". *'Freddle: Fury', Pizza: Fury ou Counter: Bite serão úteis para dar dano em Scott enquanto o jogador espera para atacar. Curiosidades *Scott Cawthon é um dos dois chefões que dão a menor quantidade de EXP e Faz Tokens. O outro é Chipper's Revenge. **Isso se Chica's Magic Rainbow não for considerada, já que ela não dá nenhum EXP e 0 Faz Tokens. ***Gold Endo e Goldmine empatam com Chica's Magic Rainbow (e entre si) como inimigos que menos dão EXP (embora eles possam dar bastante ouro), dando absolutamente nenhum. *Scott Cawthon é o chefão com a terceira maior vida (aproximadamente 100000 HP), atrás apenas de Chipper's Revenge e Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Scott Cawthon é um dos quatro chefões que possuem Troféus. Os outros três são Security, Chipper's Revenge e Chica's Magic Rainbow. *É possível que esse chefão seja a maneira de Scott de repreender as críticas sobre a franquia Five Nights at Freddy's. **Entretanto, Scott disse em um e-mail que o fim do Hard Mode não deve ser levado a sério. *Scott Cawthon diz que ele é o "puppet-master", implicando que ele é quem 8-Bit Fredbear mencionava. **Ele recebe esse nome provavelmente por ser uma representação do criador do jogo que, como tal, está no controle de tudo. *Scott Cawthon é um dos dois chefões que possuem uma versão de personagem jogável deles mesmos. O outro é Chipper's Revenge. *Scott Cawthon é um dos três chefões que não mostram a barra de vida nas batalhas. Os outros dois são Chipper's Revenge e Chica's Magic Rainbow. *O background da batalha de Scott é o único background que é animado. **Esse background pode ser uma referência a um jogo de SNES, [http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/EarthBound EarthBound], onde a maioria das batalhas possuem raios e luzes piscantes. *Foi teorizado antes do lançamento do Update 1.2 que, se batalhasse contra Scott Cawthon usando Adventure Animdude, ocorreria um outro tipo de "Universe Ending". Entretanto, isso não ocorre na versão final. **O mesmo aconteceu com Chipper's Revenge e Adventure Mr. Chipper. *A música tema da batalha de Scott Cawthon se chama "Stone Cold". **A música de tema de batalha de Scott Cawthon é reutilizado na batalha contra Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Scott Cawthon é um dos quatro inimigos que não possuem íris. Os outros três são Meringue, White Rabbit e Jangle. *Scott Cawthon não vai aparecer no Overworld até que o jogador entre na barraca vermelha que está atrás de Security. *É possível batalhar com Scott Cawthon no modo normal se o jogador editar os arquivos dos dados do jogo, no entanto, ele funciona do mesmo jeito se o jogador estivesse jogando no modo normal. |-| Galeria = ScottCawthonBossBattleBackground.gif|O background da batalha contra Scott Cawthon. FourthWall.png|A textura de um parede grande da cor azul-claro do ataque "4th Wall". Alarm.gif|A textura de uma "bola de segurança" iluminando em diferentes cores do ataque "Alarm". PixelPlasma.gif|Scott Cawthon antes de mudar para o seu ícone. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos (FNaFW) Categoria:Inimigos Chefões (FNaFW)